


forever ago

by blazeofglory



Series: LDR [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think about our first kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever ago

“Do you ever think about our first kiss?” Loras asked out of the blue one day, a smile on his lips and a wistful look in his eyes. Renly tilted the laptop screen closer, grinning.

“I think about it sometimes,” he admitted as he settled back in his bed comfortably. That kiss had actually happened in his bed-- though it was years ago now. A different bed, a different room, practically a different country, and Renly supposed they were probably much different people now too.

“You do?” Loras was as beautiful as ever, even through the screen and a million miles away. “So do I. Obviously. You used too much tongue.”

“Oh, shut up,” Renly laughed. He didn’t doubt it, though. It hadn’t just been _their_ first kiss; it was the first kiss either of them had ever had at all. “Neither of us had any idea what we were doing.”

“We knew some things,” Loras disagreed, his smile soft. “I knew that I loved you.”

“ _Really_? Even at 13, you knew?”

“You didn’t?”

Loras was only teasing, but Renly still shrugged, feeling almost guilty. “I knew you were pretty. I knew I liked you quite a lot.”

“The love came later,” Loras said softly and— _gods,_ Renly wished he wasn’t so far. He wanted to run his fingers through those curls, and kiss those pink lips. Loras even sounded different through video and over the phone, his voice somehow not as clear, not as deep. And beautiful though he was, though he _always_ was, a grainy video feed hardly did him justice. Renly _ached_ to be with him again.

“Yes,” he agreed quietly. “The love came after.”

“I was so nervous that day… I wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t know if you’d kiss me back.”

“But I did.”

Loras broke out into a proper grin now. “You did. And it was messy and wet, and the best kiss I’ve had to this day.”

Renly laughed again. “Really? I’ve never surpassed messy, wet kisses? After all these years, Loras? I’m hurt.”

Loras’ answering laugh was intimate, yet distant at the same time. “I think we’ve both improved, but our first will still be my favorite.”

“Hmm.” Renly was quiet for a second. “My favorite kiss is our next.”

“Is it?” Loras’ smile faded away. “When will that be?”

“Soon.”

“Is that an empty promise?” Not an accusation, no, but it came from a place of hurt, and it _stung_.

Renly looked away, down at the old bed sheets that had somehow lasted all the years from that very first kiss until now. When he looked back up, Loras was frowning as he absently tucked a stray curl behind his ear. Renly’s heart clenched in his chest, and he just—he wanted to be there. Or he wanted Loras to be here, it didn’t matter. They’d been apart for far too long.

“I love you.”

A quiet sigh from halfway around the world.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Emily. I promised you fluff, and it didn't exactly come out that way... I wasn't even planning the long-distance relationship, but I think you probably get it. I hope you liked it.


End file.
